Burn Rubber
by Aksur
Summary: Songfic. AlucardVictoria. oneshot. I suck at summeries. Please Read and Review. I'm sorry!


**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or bright eyes. thank-you.**

**Song-Burn Rubber**

**By-Bright Eyes**

**BURN RUBBER**

**BUT IF YOU COULD TURN THE PORCH LIGHT ON**

**AND LET THE MARBLE NIGHT WITHDRAW**

**YOU COULD SMOKE A CIGGERETTE**

**ON THE WOODEN STEPS**

**It's a perfect night. The air is crisp and cold. I can see for miles from my vantage point on top of the Hellsing building. I see him walk out of the front door with his red trench coat and his hat. His black hair cascades down his back and he is wearing those stupid yellow sunglasses. I bury my face in my hands as he invades my thoughts. Alucard, he is the creature who consumes my mind night and day.**

**MOSQUIETOES ARE NOT VAMPIRES**

**THE MOON IS NOT YOUR MOTHER**

**EVEN IF SHE IS PREPARING FOR A TOTAL ECLIPSE**

**It is a perfect night. The full moon is shining bright in the sky. Bugs buzz around me and one lands on my arm. Mosquitoes. I slap it away thinking about how much I am like this creature. I suck blood and I am a pest. I can't seem to do much right. I look down on him. He is looking up at me now and I swallow nervously. He is wearing those stupid sunglasses. I see him smile from where I sit and a chill runs down my spine. He is so beautiful. I see him look over at the door to the building and I relax. Something has to go wrong. It is to perfect of a night.**

**GET BEHIND THE WHEEL**

**AND STAY IN FRONT OF THE STORM**

**A shadow passes over the moon. I just look up at the sky, seeing the incoming storm clouds. Maybe I should get down off the roof in case it rains. I glance at Alucard out of the corner of my eye and see him nod to Integra. I wrap my arms around my knees hoping that the storm will come and wash away my misery.**

**THE CLOUDS DREAM DISORDER**

**THEY MAKE FACES THEY MAKE MUD**

**ON SOME ANCIENT ORDER WHICH IS NO LONGER ENFORCED**

**I feel his presence behind me. I don't trust myself to speak so I wait for him to start the conversation. He comes and sits down next to me looking up at the sky. "It will rain." He says, his sunglasses reflecting the moon. I just nod and keep looking at the ground far below us. No one is outside; obviously knowing it was to be raining soon. **

"**Is there something wrong? You seem suppressed." He tells me and I glance up at him.**

**THE SUGER BOWL IS FULL OF ANTS**

**YOUR SISTER IS A DUMPY MESS**

**AND YOU'RE CUTTING OFF YOUR HEAD TO SPITE YOUR SHOLDERS**

**I know I should tell him but I know I can't. I curl up tighter and he takes off his sunglasses. I don't know why but I think he looks good with red eyes. **

"**Are you going to tell me Police Girl?" he asks, waiting for my answer. I have to tell him. It's now or never. **

"**I love you." I don't look up. I don't want to. I just want to die. **

**GET BEHIND THE WHEEL**

**AND STAY IN FRONT OF THE STORM**

**Now there is only silence. It is going to start raining soon. I should go inside. I leave him sitting on the roof and I go to my chambers. Bloody Hell. My life is messed up. I fell in love with my master. I wonder what he will say, if he says anything at all. I hear footsteps outside and I sit down on my bed. It could be him or it could just be Walter. My door opens but I don't look up. I can already tell it's him by the way he walks. I wonder what he will say. He sits down next to me and I know he is looking at me. **

"**How do you know you like me? How do you know it isn't some strange infatuation?" he asks in no more than a whisper and I can feel his breath on my ear. I turn my head sharply and our eyes meet. Our faces are mere inches apart and I can smell blood on his breath. I have no response to this question. I know it is more than infatuation but I have no solid reason for my belief. He looks at me with interest. **

"**It just feels right." I say quietly and a small smile comes to his lips. I hear the rain start falling outside and he looks up. **

"**I love the rain." He tells me as he wraps his arm around my waist. He looks back at me and softly kisses my lips. "I love you more, Victoria." **


End file.
